Revenge of the Force
by Angelic Sith
Summary: What if Issei was a Force-Sensitive and was raised as a Jedi? What if he became a Sith and had the spirit of Darth Bane inside him? What if he was very brutal and vicious, but also kind? Raiser, Vali, Kokabiel, and the Khaos Brigade are doomed. How will the Force affect Boosted Gear? Find out in Revenge of the Force! Lame summary. Sorry. Will update whenever I can.
1. Character Description

**Character/Physical Bio - Issei Hyoudou/Darth Rapture**

Very strong in the Force, mostly using Sith powers while also using some basic Force powers and the Jedi ability to heal himself.

He is very kind to his friends, and even to strangers he is quite nice. However, he is quite brutal towards his enemies often showing them very little mercy. If it is in a Rating Game, then he _might_ give them the chance to resign before he kills them. **Kills,** not retires.

He constantly carries a lot of guilt and hatred on his shoulders, because he missed Earth for so long, yet he had to kill his Jedi Master to get back, which he still regrets since there was an almost family-like connection between them. He had to betray the entire Jedi Order to join the Sith, but misses the peacefulness of his life then. After joining the Sith, he snuck out and left on one of their very few medical ships, which had two bacta tanks in it. He eventually moved those into the basement of his house.

He shares his mind with the spirit of Darth Bane, whose mind had the tiniest fraction of its consciousness split into his Holocron. Issei accidentally smashed the Holocron on Korriban, and had his mind invaded by Bane. Now, Bane's full consciousness resides within Issei's mind, just like Ddraig does.

 ****Character above, Physical below****

Issei is quite lean and muscled, but not repulsively, just a healthy amount. He is kind of handsome, and is actually near Kiba, but Kiba is the lone Prince of Kuoh. He also has a scar from a vibroknife used in his torture by the Sith, and the scar runs over his eye, but did not hit the eye, leaving him with perfect 20/20 vision.

He prefers to wield either two blood red lightsabers or two alchemically modified Sith sabers. **(He uses the swords in training against Kiba and eventually gives them to him.)** He also wears two crimson durasteel vambraces, which are laced through with cortosis.

His fighting style relies heavily on acrobatics. He is quite acrobatic himself, constantly running along walls, and is always able to use any environment to his advantage.

The Force powers that he uses are quite simple - Maelstrom, Sith Lightning, Choke/Telekinesis, Force-enhanced jumping/running, and he will use the Force to help himself climb walls.

He can use Mind Trick, but he prefers to outright fight instead of go about things stealthily. He can heal himself kind of easily with the Force, but finds it difficult healing anybody else.

Due to torture from the Sith, his right arm was sliced off at the elbow by a lightsaber. It was replaced with a mechanical one just like Anakin's from when he fought Count Dooku. However, Issei preferred to look as normal as possible and got a synthskin covering. He can still feel with that arm through the fake glove, and nobody can tell the difference between his synthskin and his real arm. Ddraig still resides within his left arm, and manifests as the Boosted Gear, but the form he used when he killed Raynare, not a Twice Critical at first. Upon meeting Rias and her peerage, Ddraig makes it look like a Twice Critical to avoid very much suspicion.


	2. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Message_

 _ **Flashback/**_ _Flashback Narration_

 **{Sacred Gear Sounds!}**

 **ACTION**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD or Star Wars. They are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and Disney respectively.**

 **Chapter 1**

A young boy by the name of Issei Hyoudou was headed home after going for a light jog. Even after all this time, he was still amazed by how easily he could run very fast.

He was thinking out loud to himself, "I should probably do track in school. I'd probably be the MVP of the team each year! Wow, yeah right. I'd probably lose focus and bust my face on the sidewalk."

Unknown to him, somebody was watching him, and not for his running ability. 'Hmm, it appears I have found a human that may be stronger than even Darth Bane was in his time.' He shuddered at the thought.' I should report back to the Council.' He pulled out a bulky device that resembled a tablet and began furiously typing away. _Jedi Masters of the Council, I believe we have a very strong Force-user on our hands…_ The strange man quickly got a reply. _Bring him here at once. Knock him out if you have to, but do not injure him_ at all. The man sighed. 'Oh well, I guess I must kidnap him. Sorry for the pain I will cause you and your family, kid.'

He walked up to the young brunette, who turned around at the sound of footsteps. 'I thought I was alone? Oh well..' he thought to himself. "Sorry about this kid." was all he heard before the pavement rushed up to meet his face as he was knocked out. Luckily for him, he was caught before hitting the ground. 'That could have been bad.' His kidnapper began to take the child with him back to his ship, the _Lucky Star_. 'I guess I am lucky now, and this kid will be a star one day.'

 _ ***Scene Break***_

 _ **Time skip two days**_

"Huunhg… What happened?" Issei wondered out loud.

"I brought you with me to my ship."

"Your _ship!?_ We're on the ocean?!"

"No, you fool. We are in space."

'Huh? Did he just say _space_?'

"Yes, space. And by the way, the name is Tylan Drekkar. I was contacted by some… very powerful people to be on the lookout for people like you. I was also given the knowledge to know what to look for, and all the species to look out for. Oh, by the way. We are headed to another planet."

"Did you at least let my family know?!"

"... Yes?"

"Was that a statement, or a question?" Issei growled.

"Statement. Definitely a statement."

'Hmph. It was definitely a question. Lucky for him I would lose if I fought him, otherwise I'd be beating the shit out of him right now. Yes, I, a twelve year old boy, knows that language. I don't _say_ it, but I think it. Blame my video games or whatever.'

"Oh, speak of the _devil_. Here we are."

Why the emphasis on dev- WOAH! That is an amazing looking planet!

"This, my boy, is Coruscant. This is where you will be living for a long time. We- rather _they_ \- will train and protect you so that one day you can train others like you and protect those who need it."

"So I can learn to use my powers?"

"I didn't think you'd already uncovered them! What are they?"

"Well, I'm just really fast. I thought I was built for it, but I guess not."

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Honey, why is the crib floating in Issei's room?"_

 _What on Earth does she mean?_

" _What do you mean,_ floating _?"_

" _Come see for yourself!"_

 **THUNK**

 _So I, Issei's father, went to go check it out. And what I found was astonishing. My wife had fainted on the floor, and Issei was gurgling happily in his_ floating _crib. This was mind blowing. Definitely. I think I passed out too, because when I came too everything was normal again and my wife had just woken up._

" _Was it just a weird dream?"_

" _I.. I think so, honey. Let's just go now, okay?"_

" _Y-yeah, s-sure."_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

'Weird.. So I have telekinesis too? And I can review memories that I don't remember?'

"..id. Hey, kid!"

"What is it?" Issei said, startled out of his memories.

"We're here! Get up here and you can at least watch the landing!"

"Coming!" Issei shouted.

'Man, Mr. Drekkar is weird.''

 _ **POV Switch-Pilot**_

'Man, I still don't know the kid's name.'

 _ **POV Switch-Issei**_

"Wow! This is awesome!" Issei shouted in excitement.

'Who knew that I'd go to space and meet aliens? It's weird, because some of them are humans just like us, but their spaceships are super fast and their cars _fly!_ '

"Pretty amazing, huh, kid? By the way, what is your name?"

"Huh? Oh yes, Mr. Drekkar, it is! My name is Issei Hyoudou."

"Issei Hyoudou? Nice knowing ya, kid. Oh! I almost forgot! You're gonna learn how to use your powers here, and probably live here for a very long time."

"How long?"

"I dunno, kid. All I know is that you're gonna love it. We will try to get your family here, but it's gonna be a long time before that. It took them a decade to organize the stuff to get just _you_ here."

'Wow, that long? But I miss my family…' He started to cry.

"Hey, hey, Issei. Don't cry. You might even be able to reach your family yourself, but, I can't tell you that the docking bay is down the hall to the left and at the very end, and I certainly can't tell you that my access code is 8I1d5L."

"Thank you, Mr. Drekkar!" his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"No problem, kid. Now get out there and get started with your training!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Issei shouted sarcastically.

"Hahaha! I like you kid. May we meet again some day. Oh, and, may the Force be with you."

"Thanks, I guess. What's the Force?"

"Dunno. It's some weird mystical power. I believe in it, but a lot of others don't. They'll explain it to ya during your lessons."

'Great. So I get kidnapped, taken to another planet and _galaxy_ , and I still have to go to school? Hopefully the teachers are nice.'

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mr. Drekkar!"

"No problem. Now get going!"

Issei quickly dashed out of the cockpit and accidentally used the Force, slamming into a pillar near the landing pad, knocking himself out.

"Oh my. It appears that he's knocked himself out…" was all Issei heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Question Time!

Question! Who do you want to be Issei's Trainer at the Jedi Academy on Coruscant?

I'd like it if it was someone from the DxD or Star Wars universes. Also someone powerful, and not made up.

Answer?

All up to you guys!

Thanks and I will update whenever I can. School and cross country getting in the way, of course.


	4. Announcement

I am terribly sorry that I have not updated in a while. I am currently working on the next chapter, and once I have some free time I will complete the fourth chapter and upload it.

Since I received no reviews lately telling me who his Jedi Master should be, I am planning on making it Archangel Michael. He too will return to Earth, albeit much sooner than Issei will. Issei returns a few days before his first day as a second year at Kuoh Academy.

Thank you guys for sticking with me, and for providing some interesting support. *cough*HolyKnight5*cough*

So sorry I haven't updated in what feels like ages to me, and thank you all for actually reading my story.

Angelic Sith, signing out.


	5. FINAL UPDATE

Alright, so I just wanted to say a few things… mainly that i haven't updated in so long was that I had kind of lost inspiration for this story, and that I was working on my Hunter in Destiny. (Find me on Xbox One at SlenderSlayer19 (it is case sensitive).

I will be doing a rewrite in a few months, under the same title, of course. Until then, see you all around.

OH BEFORE I FORGET

Thank you all for the reviews and support on this story.

See you all around!


End file.
